Finding my heart again
by Lynneon
Summary: In midst of conspiracies and betrayal one ninja must overcome his fears and give all that he has for one goal. To protect his precious people with his very life. Rated T for language and violence. Strong!Naruto Brotherly!Sasuke
1. Enter! Shisui!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Can I have a cookie?**

**A/N- Hey guys! This is my first fan fiction so please review with helpful tips! I hope you enjoy this short little prelude, the chapters with get bigger, don't worry! ;)**

**-Lynneon**

**Chapter 1**

Naruto gasped in pain as he dashed through the alleyways of Konoha, stumbling as he went. _'Dang it! Why do they always chase after me? What did I do? What will I do!'_ "Come back here demon! Don't you want your pay?" Hollered out one of the drunken men. Another broke the end of his bottle, "Yeah! You deserve it, brat!" Tired as he was, the young blonde forced himself faster. _'Just a little more! The abandoned complex isn't too far now!'_ Naruto thought, a ghost of a smile crossing his lips. Hope swelled into his chest, and he darted out of the alley and into the door of the ancient apartment complex. _'I'm home free!'_ " Where do you think your going?" The Jinchuuriki froze. Trembling in fear he slow looked up. The image of a fist was the last thing he saw before it all went black.

* * *

~ (Later - Konoha hospital) ~

An old man stood next to a dragon masked Anbu just inside the injured five-year-old's room. The elderly man puffed a ring of smoke before turning to the nurse beside Naruto's bed. "Koria-san, how is he?" He asked softly, concern in his grandfatherly eyes. The nurse shot the elder a strained smile, "The... boy, will be just fine, Hokage-sama. Any cuts, scraps and other injuries are perfectly healed. It looks like he may have suffered of concussion but that is disappearing as well, though there might be some trauma, from either the concussion or the attack." The Anbu's fist tightened at the nurse's animosity to the boy. Sandaime nodded and asked her to leave. As she shuffled out of the room Hiruzen fingered his pipe and looked to the Anbu. "Ryuu-san, why so tense?" The simmering Ryuu nearly drew blood from clenching his hands.  
"I-I didn't like her tone." _'Why can't they see him as human? What the Fox did has nothing to do with him. He saved us all, but instead of recognizing him we're shunning the poor boy. It makes me sick!'_ The Anbu officer took a deep breath and released it as a growl. Ryuu dipped into a stiff bow and strode away, leaving the Hokage puzzled. The elder looked over to the slumbering blonde. Sarutobi Hiruzen fingered his lit pipe in thought. "I wonder..." Hiruzen murmured looking out the window at the Hokage monument, " How exactly Ryuu-san meant that..." Unknown to Sandaime Naruto shifted in his sleep mumbling about the thunderstorm in his dreams

Uchiha Shisui walked out of the Anbu Headquarters with a sigh. He had just finished executing the traitorous men who attacked Uzumaki Naruto. Ryuu had disposed of the threat to the ball of sunshine and joy, and yet... the fourteen-year-old was worried. It didn't matter how many Anbu guarded him, in didn't matter how little violence came from the villagers, it didn't even matter if Naruto became a ninja. He was _scared_ for him. Shisui would never forget the loneliness of being an orphan, and felt for the child. Five-years-old and he knew the hate of what should have been a caring village for him to protect. All that hate, without the love of his parents, or the support of a clan. As Shisui strolled through the village streets he made up his mind. Shisui stopped in front of the Uchiha compound and turned around. With the rest of the village in his sights he swore, _'Naruto, I will protect you from the baka villagers blind hate. I'll show you friendship before it's too late.' _An image of Uzumaki Kushina telling Aunt Mikoto that she was pregnant flashed through his mind. Shunshin no Shisui smiled. _'It's the least I can do...'_


	2. Anko-Nee loves me

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Anyone wanna trade Pokemans? :p**

**A/N: Hey guys~ sorry if the update was slow for anyone actually reading this, I don't get to type often.**

**-Lynneon**

**Chapter 2**

Shisui carded his hand through his ebony hair wishing for a distraction from his anxieties. How was he supposed to approach this hardened child. _He's so cold... how can I help him? Alone with your back to he world, denying your weakness and_ _pain. In denial of friendship in hopes that someone will notice your bluff. Waiting for somebody to care enough to unravel the riddle of your cold glares. Such a foolish ideal... and a brilliant way to test if someone really cares. _"Oh, Naruto..." Shisui smiled as he watched the boy threw himself a the shurikenjutsu he had seen the ninjas of the village do. He had found and scavenged the shuriken and kunai from nearly all the training fields in the village yesterday. He had only been let out of the hospital three days ago..."You are strong of both body and spirit, and I don't want to lose you..." Shisui banished the ill feeling in his gut and relaxed stepped forward, smiling kindly at the Blondie.

He leaned backward into his throw reveling in his immersion. Naruto tilted around, whipping his arm as he released his shuriken, planting his corresponding right foot in the ground. _Darn! _He had been spending five _hours, _and he still could hit four out of the four targets he scrounged from the red-light district. Naruto prided himself on his awareness and ability to learn with out a teacher, and here he was unable to throw four shuriken to hit four _simple_ targets! No quirks, no self-imposed rules, just regular target practice that wasn't even half as hard as the Chuunin he had been watching had done. Naruto took a deep breath, and readied himself to throw again. A flicker of pain throbbed in his skull. "Want some help?" Shisui sauntered over, losing his nervous feelings with every step, _'I have to do this, it's my duty to Minato-Nii and Kushina-san if nothing else...' _Shisui smiled Naruto's way, "Your holding your arm at the wrong angle. Try tilting your wrist up more, to counter the weight of gravity. Like how an archer does when they're shooting something far away!" Naruto stared at him with an open jaw. The Uchiha chuckled slightly, "Close your mouth, you'll swallow flies! Unless your were trying to assault those poor friendly trees..."

* * *

"_Katon: Karyu Endan!"_

Six-year-old Uzumaki Naruto released a breath of burning air, shaping the fireball into a huge white-and-gold dragon. It was a magnificent picture that should of only lived in peotry and fantasy, brilliant wings of fire spreading out with the golden maw. It roared silently, glowing brightly as it majestically faded into glowing white embers. Said blonde took a deep breath to rest his scalded throat before turning around, "How was it, Shisui-Niisan?" He questioned. The teenager smiled behind his mug of coffee, "Perfect, Naruto. Why don't we get some lunch now?" Shisui asked. This past year of training they had only spent three or so months on jutsu, and he already mastered an A-rank technique! Since the time Shisui approached Naruto he had already developed a taste for tea, a knack for gardening and a brilliant genius comparable to his father's at it's best. The blonde ran his hair through his spiky hair and grinned, "Mind going to a cafe for lunch?" he asked innocently. Shisui sighed at his surrogate brother, ' This kid... he's obsessed with drinking tea isn't he? I thinks that's my fault though... Oh well! Uchiha nodded, eyes shut in contemplation. "TO KYODAI CAFE!" Shisui yelled wildly. Naruto winced at his volume and the two departed from the Uchiha's Katon pond. _'Shisui-Niisan'_ Naruto shook his head at the antics

_**Furasshu bakku no Jutsu!**_

"_Why should I trust you?" Naruto said from his place in the training field, watching the Chunin carefully. Shisui rubbed his head sheepishly, "Do you want instruction or not?" chuckled the smiling Uchiha. "Look, I'm one of the guys who watches over you for Hokage-sama. I want to help you out! Show you how to defend yourself and everything, 'cause I like you, You've got potential! For a brat anyways..." Shisui snickered softly. Abandoning the shurikenjutsu training Naruto glared furiously at the ANBU."Oi! Who are you calling a brat, 'ttebayo!"_

"_You." Shisui snorted, "At any rate, your have curl your fingers more and motion like your flicking it, not chucking it. It's all in the wrist, I swear!" Pouting rather childishly, Naruto got back to work under Uchiha Shisui's instruction._

_**Kai!**_

A dark shadow flickered across Naruto's mind, dark and murky... yet blank feeling... He bumped into Shisui's back, not realizing Niisan had stopped. "H-hey Naruto? Why don't we stop at ANBU HQ for lunch instead? I sure Kuro-san and Shiro-san won't mind if we visit... Anko and Genma have been pining to see you all week..." Shisui managed out, looking visible shaken. Naruto watched Shisui closely, _'What was that? I never seen Shisui this shaken up since I first used my chakra...Who— no, __**what**__ was that?'_ The quiet child let Shisui lead him away with a curious look. It had been like this for weeks now. Shisui and him would go out some where and Naruto would get an bad feeling in his gut. Only seconds later, something would flash across Shisui's face and they would leave for another place. Immediately. It made naruto wonder if something was wrong. If it was, and he knew it had to be after this episode, he only hoped the two of them could walk out of in unscathed. Wishful Thinking, I know. The duo reached an imposing stone building at least ten floors above ground, and thirty-five floors below. The ANBU HQ... "HEY NARU-CHAN, WANNA HELP ME TODAY!?"

Shisui eye twitched, "Anko you will NOT mentally scar my otouto..."

From way up on the fifth floor, Anko pouted. "I'm not gonna _scar_ him, I just have a tough cookie to break after my lunch break~"

"No."

"Why not?

"Because I said so

"Stop being a prick. _SHARE!"_

"**NO!"**

"...Shisui-teme? Why don't we let the twerp finalize this?"

"... Fine... Hebi-baka..."

Shisui stared hard at Naruto expectantly. Anko stared at him beggingly. Everyone else was eating popcorn... "Interrogating? Sounds delightful!" Naruto cried happily

"YOSH! ANKO-NEE LOVE YOU NARU-CHAN!"


	3. Foundations and pride

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I do have a headband though.**

**This took FOREVER to find the time to put it together, so I hope you enjoy it!**

**-Lynneon**

**Chapter 3**

Early morning light filter through the sky high canopy of the forest, tinted a thousand shades of jade, emerald and lime. The faint light glow down upon the faded path made only by the footstep made in the past. "Hey, Naruto! Is this it?" A childish voice cried. Our favorite blonde jogged through the wild foliage to inspect the herb the other boy had found.,"Yes, it is. Can you find and more, Sasuke?"

Genma Shiranui was miserable. He just _had_ to catch the bad case of the flu didn't he. _Seriously_, it sucked being stuck in his ANBU dorm room all day. He'd go and complain about to the others, but considering how annoyed_ he_ was, they wouldn't be happy about catching it either. Anko and his friends would probably skin him, real slowly, too. "This is laaame~" Genma groaned from his couch. His eyes swiveled to the door as two timely knocks rang on the wood. Shiranui frowned, "What now?" That didn't stop him from staggering over the door though. The door creaked on it's rusted hinges as it swung open. There stood Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto, both holding up a large, home-made ceramic bowl. "This for you, Genma-san. It'll help with your flu." Naruto said solemnly. Genma smiled warmly. '_Kids these days!….They should be more like the twerps...' _Genma thought happily. "Thanks, guys! You're the best!" The young man made shooing motions with his hands,"Shoo! Shoo! Before you get it too this is really lame ya know!" The duo giggled and ran off. As they dash through the ANBU hallways, Ibiki called out,"You guys wanna help me and Anko today?"

Sasuke shook his head, "I've got target practice to do with Niisan." He stated. "Me and Shisui are having tea today." Naruto replied, shooting Ibiki an apologetic look. "Sorry."

* * *

"Shisui-Niisan!" Naruto raced through the crowd towards the Kyodai Cafe. Shisui waved at him, leaning on the door frame,"Hey squirt! You were nearly late, what's the hold up?" Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly,"Well... heheh, Genma was sick so me and Sasuke brought him some soup! The good kind, with the chicken broth!" Shisui rolled his eyes and brought his hand down on the blondie's head. "How generous of you, Naru-chan!" he said ruffling the golden hair. Motioning for them to step in, the elder led the duo to a small table near a window in the quaint, dim shop. The two brothers who owned the place, Shiro and Kuro, grinned at their two favorite costumers."What'll be for today? The usual?" They chorused. Shisui close his eyes if peaceful thought, " May I have the usual iced, please?"

At the twin's nod naruto spoke up, "I'll have the Green tea, please." The brother got to work and left the friends to their nice chat. The only thing that bothered Naruto was that murky dark feeling and the way Shisui tensed up when Naruto felt it.

* * *

Shisui felt a weight settle upon his shoulders as he stepped into his clan's compound. He stopped and lifted his eyes to the current guard."Inabi." he greeted carefully. Inabi, a man with medium black hair returned the detached and cold look. "Shisui. Fugaku-sama requests yours, and Itachi-san's presence. Shisui nodded curtly before strolling away. As he walked through the slightly crowded streets, Shisui winced. _Wonderful! He obviously noticed that me and Itachi didn't go the the meeting last night. I can wait to get chewed out this time! _The thought. Itachi was waiting for him at the door of the Clan head's house and with a friendly greeting and a suffering sigh they went to approach Itachi's father. Uchiha Fugaku was sitting on a mat with his back to the window. He nodded curtly at them and motioned towards the mats before him,"Come, sit. We have much to discuss today." The duo sat and gave the monarch a blank look. Ignoring this he began, " Itachi, Shisui. The two of you are the very pride and soul of the Uchiha Clan. You've marked yourselves as the most astounding prodigies the Uchiha have ever had, and are the envy of every clan. To say I'm proud of you is an understatement of the highest degree, and yet you have not assembled for our clan meetings! It's disgraceful! I understand you may be struggling with the responsibilities of being the newest ANBU recruits and already being as high as you are is unsettling, but it should stop you from our family matters! It is at times like this that you are most needed by the clan, and I want you to start acting like it... Itachi, I will have more words with you later. Shisui, you may go..." Shisui trodded silently past the door,"Oh, and Shisui?" The clan head's words made Shisui freeze with his hand still on the traditional sliding door. "Yes, Fugaku-sama?","Stop meeting with the pariah. While I don't disagree with you turning him into our weapon, I rather not have the demon-brat tainting our reputation." Shisui hissed quietly in anger, _'A weapon! Is that what he thinks?' _ before slamming the door slightly too hard in his rage.

* * *

Naruto felt a cold chill as he walked away from the ramen stand and Shisui. The murky feeling wouldn't let up and it secretly terrified him. Naruto wondered if this is how his friend Sasuke felt when approaching his father. Every time Sasuke tried to explain how his father was he could never end the idea without spending at least three minutes butchering the fact that of all things the man was as imposing as Naruto's drawing of an eerie enemy nin's fortress. These..._things _were different though. It was a special kind of imposing thought, that makes your knees weak and your hair stand on end. They felt cold and unfeeling, dark and dangerous, but blank and inhuman. Each step he made towards his apartment complex increased in ten-fold. Along with the animosity and glares from the villagers (Which he found rather par for the course called his life.) Naruto used every bit of will power he had not to run for it. A shower of relief hit him as he stepped into his apartment, only to find the eerie feeling was suffocating him. "_Uzumaki Naruto._" Naruto froze in terror. Booming and creepy voices that seemed to come out of nowhere were NOT his usual six o'clock afternoon. "_Leader-sama is dissapointed with your progress. You are the weapon of Konoha, boy. Never forget that. Leader-sama will watch your progress and guide you through one of his chosen underlings. Yakushi Kabuto will now mentor you for the villages benefit. Step beyond your boundaries and we will know. We see you every movement, for we are the guardians of the leaf. We are it's foundation, it's roots, the very thing that keeps the great tree standing._" With that the voice subsided and Naruto's light flickered on. Even the eerie shadow just beyond his senses disappeared. A soft knock landed on the apartment door. Trembling, Naruto gathered himself up and managed to open the door. A silver-haired teenager appeared, smiling friendly at Naruto. "Hello, my name is Kabuto!"


	4. Uchiha Clan

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I do however own I copy of Zelda Twilight Princess. ;)**

**THis chapter was a bit darker, but I assure it will lighten up a little as we go.**

**-Lynneon**

**Chapter 4**

The Will of Fire... It is the pure embodiment of selfless sacrifice for the sake of your village. It is what gives us strength, us shinobi of Konohagakure no sato, whether you are the Hokage leading us on, or the genin ferrying messages to and from the front lines. It burns in our hearts at war, and causes the next generation to surpass all of us despite their soft lives in the times of peace. Some times I wonder if I am going too far. If the threat of creating civil war is too great compared to the possibilities of our rise to power. I look towards my compound and the will to better our circumstances burns into my proud heart... but then I stare off the the rest of the village and guilt weights heavy against my shoulders. I could destroy this almost perfect paradise on my way and this thought leave a bitter taste in my mouth. Especially when I think of murdering _his_ last connection to us. Whether _it_ was a demon inhabiting his god-nephew's corpse or not (most likely so.) it was _still_ his last connection to Minato, his brother in all but blood. He new that was why Shisui trained the thing. Though it was sickening to see the Kyuubi no Kitsune to take a shape so identical to Minato's, it's similarities only caused the boy to feel better about training it. It was pitiful. Yet so it is for Shisui-kun, so lost in his memories of an older brother figure that had taken care of him in his lonely orphan years. The pain of losing Obito, his closes cousin second only to Itachi, made it worse. Fugaku sighed and carried on his planning. A coup wouldn't happen on it's own. How troublesome.

* * *

_Clink. Clack. Sloosh._ The shuffling of tea cups, the pouring of tea and the shifting of shougi pieces, the quiet chatter took a back seat to this simple sounds. It was the art of speaking without words. Conversation in the minute movements and glances. Always stay a step ahead of your opponent. Think beyond the next move. Analyze their every twitch and shift, every glance and tap. Read their thoughts with the ease of a Yamanaka. Act, react and distract. See underneath the undern— "Checkmate." Itachi stated solemnly, a stark contrast to the grinning Shisui. "Come on guys, you were tag-teaming I thought you would last longer than this!."Shisui snickered. Naruto replied with a defiant cross of the arms and Sasuke glared behind he's tea cup. "They did last an hour and a half though, maybe next time? Naruto-kun, Otouto?" Itachi said, in effort to close the wounds of defeat before Shisui put salt on it. _' I thought we took the salt shaker away from Shisui-nii months ago! I'm going to strangle who ever gave it back...'_ Shisui laughed at Itachi's look of pure irritation, "Well, if Itachi-chan can be a sore loser about it then I guess I'll admit you two backed us in a few corner quite a lot, so good on you!" Sasuke giggled softly and Naruto slurped his favorite green tea a little louder. After a moment Naruto began, "Hey guys?" the blonde Jinchuuriki glance over at the privacy seal scorched into the table's wood. Shisui activated the seal and stared worriedly at his favorite blonde, " What's wrong, Naruto?" Sasuke and Itachi glanced at the boy. "Well... Ya know that icky feeling chakra? The one you don't like to go near?" Naruto continued softly ignore Shisui's startled look." After you took me to this cafe for lunch- when I went home- that feeling it... got really oppressive and I felt like it was strangling me. Someone started talking out of nowhere and started blabbering about how I was Konoha's weapon, and that I was weak. After that, when he/she/it left a person they said was going to keep an eye on me knocked on my door and ever since, he's been following me around... Shisui-Niisan, Itachi-san! What should I do? I don't want to put you and 'Ke-ke in danger!" Naruto finished fiercely. Shisui smiled as he put down the privacy seal. "Don't worry about us, Naru-chan! Me and Itachi are ANBU- the best of the best, and Sasuke doesn't usually leave the compound without either of us. We'll be fine!" The blonde felt himself be enveloped in a hug by Shisui, "Anyways, I have a surprise for you later. Meet me at the compound at 6 o'clock okay, Otouto?" Naruto blushed slightly at the family name given and nodded into Shisui's hug. In the background, Sasuke shot Naruto a peace sign and Itachi smiled softly. "Okay Shisui-Niisan."

* * *

Clocks all over Konoha pinged noon. Hawks, sparrows and robins flew throughout the autumn air. Curtains and blinds were shut tight in the Hokage's council room, keeping the space dark. It was a sparse room, with little more than a raised dais surrounded by mats for sitting and walls humming with the privacy seals in place. In the center seat sat Sarutobi Hiruzen, and on either side, Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane. To the far left sat Shimura Danzo. Hiruzen was the first to speak, "Clan heir Uchiha Itachi, ANBU leader Uchiha Shisui. Report." Shisui sighed. " The Uchiha clan has strengthened it's resolve. They have begun to ready themselves for war." Shisui began, and Itachi continued, "The coup takes place in just over a month from now. All attempts to reason with them have failed. There are only two options that we know of to quell the flames of civil war to come." Danzo's face remained impassive but curiousity tinged his voice. "Two? We have discussed only one other fall back." Koharu ended Danzo's statement, "what is your alternetive, Uchiha?" She firmly asked. Shisui sighed again. He feel the depressing aura already, and the dark-and-dim-as-a-dungeon look in the room certainly wasn't helping. Had the old coots not hard of the latest invention? It called a light bulb. It's really neat! And if that's not good enough, open a darn window! It's stuffy in here... Shisui stood up slowly from his kneeling position. "I have a mutant level of the sharingan." Shisui said gravely, flaring his doujutsu to life. "It's name is..." The swirling three tomatoe twisted into a four bladed pinwheel. "the _Mangekyou_. With this, I can preform the ultimate genjutsu, Kotoamatsukami. Kotoamatsukami takes a memory and replaces it with a memory the user fabricates themselves. The alternative is that instead of killing the clan, we simply stop the coup from ever happening." Shisui deactivated the mutation, wary of the greed gleaming in Danzo's eye. Hiruzen nodded slowly, "Alright Shisui-kun, we'll do it your way. This operation commences three days from the deadline. You two are dismissed." Itachi stood up from his kneeling position and nodded curtly to the council. '_That Danzo... he was worrying before, but now he's starting to cross a line. This is going to be a long month...' _Itachi thought as he and Shisui stepping back into the sunny September day. "Well!" Shisui began as they walked through the sunlit halls of the Hokage's tower. "That was enlightening! I seriously thought being Ryuu would show me enough stuffy politicians and stupid politics, but _no_! Being good old Shisui is just enough to open a whole new can of worms. Man Itachi, I don't give you enough credit. With all the attention _you_ get...well, sucks to you!" Itachi rolled his eyes before waving to his ANBU commander. "What ever floats your boat Shisui. At any rate I should go save Sasuke from his brainwashing. Later~" Itachi disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Shisiu frowned. "Darn Itachi... leaving in a body flicker... THAT'S MY THING YA KNOW! Plagiarism these days, I swear." The wild black-haired Uchiha looked to the slowly tilting sun. Shisui smiled warmly, "It's nearly 5 o'clock! I should hurry up with Naru-chan's surprise!"

* * *

Somewhere in the ANBU cafeteria one Uzumaki Naruto sneezed violently. "You okay kid?" asked Morino Ibiki. Naruto nodded swiftly, "Fine. You where saying, Hayate? A new sword style you've thought up?" Hayate grinned on his bench next to his fiance Yugao Uzuki. "Yeah! You know how you've been pinning to learn a little sword play?" Hayate began eagerly. Naruto blushed," I was _not _pinning to learn swordsmanship. Only interested." Hayate waved this away nonchalantly, "Sure. Any who I was thinking about how you also hadn't learned a taijutsu style either and I came up with _this_: It's a style that relies mainly on heavy hit in rapid succession, while avoiding and outpacing everything else with your natural speed, agility and flexibility. It doesn't have a name yet, and the katas aren't done but It's perfect. You barely need to change your moves when using kenjutsu, they both flow very well! Ya see, it's all in the fluid movements and flow between techniques, not only can you use the little bit of interceptor fist your Uchiha friends have been showing you, but you have room to be creative with it too!" Naruto grinned happily. Take it upon the eager-to-please Hayate to above and beyond. Even before you think you need him. "That's awesome Hayate! I'll see you Tuesday and check on how you doing. I've gotta get going though guys, Shisui promised me a surprise in, like three minutes! See ya!" The ever hyper Naruto dashed through the ANBU cafeteria, ignoring the glares sent his way. Part of him was always amazed at his ANBU friend's kindness. It made him two part happy and three parts guilty to visit them like this, and they never even saved face by meeting him secretly, either. With the black ops being just and biased as the rest of the shinobi forces, a lot of animosity was reflected onto themselves because of him. Naruto shook his head out of the clouds and pulled his chakra forward, Shunshining to the Uchiha compound's gates just as the clock clicked 5:59.

* * *

||Half an hour ago, Uchiha Compound||

"So, Shisui what'd you do for half an hour, locked up in your little house and all? Besides cursing my plagiarism of course." Itachi asked, onyx eyes glimmering with amusement. Sasuke giggled as he poked his head through the sliding door behind the two. The Uchiha duo were sitting on a patio outside. "I bet 'Tachi-Niisan did the Shunshin a thousand times better than you!" Sasuke boasted joyfully. Shisui rolled his eyes, glad for the umbrella in the table—the sun been in his eyes on the way here. Itachi smirked and tossed Sasuke a Jolly Rancher,"Of course I did! Take this—a show of my great kindness and generosity. With out me the world would be gray. Flowers would never bloom! In fact I know that if I didn't exist the entire world would—"

"Itachi?" Shisui said tiredly.

"Hmm?" Itachi hummed proudly.

"Your being obnoxious; that's getting old."

Sasuke put his chin on the edge of the table, "Ehem. Half an hour locked in your house, Shisui?" Itachi and Shisui snapped their fingers in unison, "Right!" The teleporter winked and grinned widely,"Well, ya see..."

* * *

**12:00**

The month came and flew out the window, and that fated day was upon our fantasy four friends. Through Shisui's insistence Naruto began living in the Uchiha district. The clan and the village? Neither of them would keep Shisui from taking care of his otouto! For now, though the hours are counting down to the Coup, Sasuke and Naruto are safely in the academy without a care in the world...

Naruto slipped into a bench on the last row, saving the window seat for Sasuke. "_KYAAAA! SASUKE-KUN!_" Sasuke dove for the seat next to Naruto, pale in the face and panicked in the eye. Then in came the fangirls, as subtle as a berserk rhino in a dense forest of bamboo. Naruto eyed them calmly a faint smile tugging at his lips,"They wouldn't know stealth if it slapped them with a fish." Naruto noted dryly. Sasuke rolled his eyes,"All the better for me to avoid them with." he agreed. The fan club's argument so devolved into a classroom wide fight between every girl except Hyuuga Hinata. As Iruka's soft footsteps tapped down the hallway, Sasuke nudged his best friend."I think Hinata has a crush on you!" Sasuke whispered. The door slammed open and Naruto whispered, "I think the every girl in the classroom has a crush on you." "Everybody, SHUT UP!" Iruka yelled forcefully, a partial Big head no jutsu in effect. Sasuke patted his friend on the shoulder—Naruto had sensitive hearing."I know, I know."

Later that day during lunch the antisocial academy students chatted quietly in a different manner to everyone else. "Do you think Shisui's plan will work?" Sasuke said worriedly, "He has never done such a wide spread genjutsu before..." Naruto looked solemnly thoughtful, "He had me draw two different containment seals specifically for chakra. He'll be fine. I'm just worried about Danzo. This whole month, Kabuto has been asking me about Shisui and the Uchiha clan in general. It's kind of creepy, really." Sasuke nodded. "Makes me glad they confided with us and moved you into the compound." Naruto smiled lightly. "Yeah, me too." With that Naruto deactivated the portable privacy seal of his and the two trodded back into the academy.

**7:00**

"Your sharingan is _mine_!" Danzo shouted passionately. Shisui grunted as the ROOT comander ripped out his right eye. The Uchiha Threw an enormous fireball Danzo's way. A split seconded before Shunshining Shisui saw several ROOT agents save Danzo from death.

"Die! Demon!" A drunken man chucked his broken beer bottle at Naruto before Itachi could stop him. The seven year old jinchuuriki dodged the bottle the best he could, be he was only an academy student. Naruto screamed in pain as the glass buried itself in his left eye.

**8:30**

The streets of the Uchiha compund are slick with blood and thousands of corpses litter the ground.


	5. Not Alone

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I do like oranges!**

**I hope you guys like it. This was nice to write.**

**-Lynneon**

**Chapter 5**

It was still early morning, with dew still clinging to the emerald grass blades. The cycloptic Kakashi Copy nin stared of into space as he made his way over to training ground seven. It had been a long time since his first loss, but he still kept his ritual intact. He had far more people to chat with now, and who would he be if he didn't take the time to remember them? Kakashi sighed as he finally reached his destination. The copy ninja knelt down in front of memorial stone. "Hey obito. I wasn't able to come here yesterday because of a A-rank a took. I can't believe it's already been four years since the massacre. How do you think Sasuke is doing? I heard the kid saw the entire thing in front of him.

Poor brat. Sensei, Kushina-Nee I hope you and little Naru are happy. Rin... I hope you and Obito are happy wherever you are too. I miss you guys..." Somewhere a clock clicked 6:30 am. Kakashi carried on with his only friends, in a ritual he would never forsake.

* * *

Sasuke had pinned Naruto between himself, the window, and his horde of eardrum-breaking, eye-raping, fist-fighting fangirls. They weren't even using their taijutsu styles, how shameful. Sakura and Ino, the fan club ringleaders, marched over to Naruto. "Move it baka! I have to sit next to Sasuk-kun!" Ino cried passionately. Sakura scoffed derisively, "As if Ino-pig! I have to sit with Sasuke-kun, true love is in the air" Ino grinned, "Exactly Billboard brow! Step aside!" The two girl began to bicker until Ino stopped and looked at Naruto. "Hey, Naruto can I sit there?" The blonde flickered open his crystalline saphire eyes. He regarded them with two parts annoyance and three parts complete lack of emotion."No." He stated coldly Sasuke also looked up his closed eyes and said,"Naruto is sitting here." he stated firmly. Two were unnerved by Naruto bluntness before they began bickering over the seat above Sasuke. Said raven hair sighed in a long suffering manner. Once again, the two were saved by the soft steps of Iruka-sensei—

**Furasshu Bakku no Jutsu!**

_ Shisui's soft steps filled the air, however muffled by the blades of grass. A group of three waited for him on the bank of the Naka river. Sasuke was worrying over Naruto's face for some reason, even Itachi had a look somewhere between guilt and pain. "What happened?" Shisui gasped racing over to his crying otouto. Itachi answered,"I- I was too late to stop him... his... your... What happen to your eye?" Itachi's voice wavered before settling for a firm question. Sasuke looked up in surprise. Shisui's right eye was shut and blood ran down from the eyelid. "Danzo." Shisui replied curtly. The teleporter looked over to Naruto. The unanswered question hung in the air until naruto turned towards his big brother. "Civilian..." He grit out, his left eye closed the lid pierced with shards of glass, blood running down his cheek like the river they stood by. "Naruto!" Shisui cried kneeling before the child who's face was locked in a grimace of pain. Shisui cried softly stroke the endearing child's fluffy soft blonde spikes. "Naruto, look up." Shisui commanded firmly,"This is important! My final task for you. I can't cast the genjutsu with this eye. Tonight, the Uchiha clan will vanish completely. Tomorrow only Itachi and Sasuke will be living members of the Uchiha clan." Sasuke sobbed quietly and Itachi put his arm around his brother. "I want to protect Sasuke, and Sasuke-" The boy looked up," I want you to protect Naruto. From now on, the fate and reputation of our clan rest on your shoulders. Lineage." a stern look was placed on sasuke. "or other wise." It was shifted to Naruto. Shisui softed his gaze and smiled softly. "Take this Naruto. It is my blessing and parting gift-"_

**Kai!**

"Team seven. Haruno sakura, Uchiha Sasuke-" Sakura above him cried,"Yes!" before being glared at by Iruka. "-Uzumaki Naruto." Sakura suddenly groaned and Sasuke, who had been banging his head against the window smirked. Iruka rolled his eyes at the duo's antic. Naruto hadn't moved the entire time. It really made Iruka wonder where the boy who pulled the most obnoxiously hilarious pranks with on Uchiha Shisui was. Before he at _least _chatted with Sasuke. Now only Sasuke seemed to know what he was thinking, because he never spoke. Iruka shook his head to free his mind of these thoughts. "Your Sensei is Hatake Kakashi."

Soon nearly every team had already filtered out by the time three hours had passed. The classroom clock said 2:09. "Soooo, Sasuke-kun! Isn't great the two of us are on a team together?" Sakura squealed, trying to drum up conversation with her 'true love'. "Hn." Sasuke replied, to the mostly unnoticed amusement of their silent squad-mate. Sakura squealed in delight as she moved to her favorite past time. Staring like a love struck puppy-dog at Sasuke. A still emotion shard of Naruto's heart felt a twinge of pity for his friend. Troublesome emotions. Naruto sighed, his Chakra sensor ability told him that Hatake-sensei was still at the memorial stone. The blondie shot Sasuke a dry, un-amused look. '_More waiting. Probably an hour or so.' _The two of them really aced the silent communication Itachi and Shisui had taught them. Another hour on the dot and Kakashi Hatake stuck his head out the door of the classroom. "Team seven? I'm Kakashi Hatake." Kakashi turned to his team. The copy ninja resisted the urge to have a heart attack. Twelve years ago Kakashi was told three of his precious people had died. Two of them, life-long friends and a part of his adoptive family. The third just over an hour old. But... why was the perfect picture of his twelve year old self sitting beside the Uchiha heir? Swallowing back his surprise and a good deal of hurt, Kakashi managed to choke out," My first impression of you, is that a third of you is not what I expected." Sasuke shot Naruto a questioning look. The Uchiha could tell that was aimed at Uzumaki. Naruto glanced Sasuke's way and mouthed, _'father's team.'_ Sasuke nodded.

**Furasshu Bakku no Jutsu!**

_Tears streamed from his eyes. Shisui smiled taking a step closer to the precipice, "Naruto! I know this is going to hurt a lot, but I don't want you to forget your heart today. Not today, not tomorrow, not in this life time. You are one of the strongest eight-year-olds I know, and I know that Kushina-san and Minato-Niisan would be proud of you. So stand tall! Reach for you dreams and don't let anyone stop you! You are the jailor of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Last Uzumaki and son of the Yondaime Hokage!" Shisui finished grandly He stepped back again, before leaning back, gracefully falling down into the Naka river. Naruto sobbed in Itachi and Sasuke's arms. His Mangekyou Sharingan catching every detail. Remembering it forever._

**Kai!**

Kakashi chose that time to Shunshin away. Naruto sighed. It was hard, not losing his faith. Sasuke himself barely managed, and that was because he looked to Naruto for guidance! Sasuke placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Come on, We've still have to play our shougi game. Standing around won't make time happen faster." This comment piqued Sakura's interest. "You play shougi, Sasuke-kun?" She asked sweetly. Sasuke igored her to favor flicking Naruto arm. _'Should we kill her later? An unfortunate accident, maybe?' _Naruto rolled his eyes. _'Do you want to be a Missing nin?' _Sasuke looked down. 'We'd get to be with Itachi-Niisan-' His thoughts were cut off by a punch to the arm. Sasuke winced, Naruto punched hard. _'Is that what Shisui would've wanted? Or Itachi, even.' _Sasuke didn't reply. Sakura, the fangirlish pinkette she was screeched, "Naruto! Don't punch Sasuke-kun!" said blonde dodged a poorly thrown fist with ease. Sasuke sighed. As it was,their team would probably be in pieces by the time they reached the roof. Kakashi eye-smiled at the team as they approached. "So! Why don'twe introduce ourselves? You know, Likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams for the future. The usual." Kakashi said. The jounin motioned towards Sakura, "You first Pinkie." She looked indignant but began. "My name is Haruno Sakura. My likes-" She giggled and stared at Sasuke. She quickly averted her eyes."My hobbies are reading, and my dream for the future is-" She glanced at Sasuke with a wild blush and giggle madly. Kakashi looked bored,"You're dislikes?" He prompted lazily. Sakura got an irritated look and cried, "NARUTO!" Kakashi was surprised by Sasuke vexed look. He seriously looked like he was trying to glare lasers through her head. Hatake shook his head to clear away his exasperation at the pinkette fan-girlness. Sasuke began unprompted, "My Name is Uchiha Sasuke. I like very few things and dislike whatever gets in our way." _'Our?_' Thought Kakashi. "My hobby is swordplay and Katon jutsu practice. My Dream is to redeem my clan from the hatred of my ancestors." He stated firmly. _'Not as bad as I thought he'd be...'_ Kakashi pointed towards Naruto, "You next Mr. Mystery." He stated. Naruto looked up slowly. He had been sipping his thermos of tea from his bench seat. He started slowly his soft tenor voice almost emotionless, "My name, is Naruto Uzumaki. I only like tea and my friends, I dislike everything else. My hobbies are swordplay and shougi. My dream..." Naruto turned and looked behind him, glancing into the distance. "To make them proud." Kakashi blinked in confusion. _'This team... I was expecting the fangirl. Sasuke was a little off, btu that's more or less a good thing. Uzumaki Naruto... He's so.. engmatic... He certainly doesn't seem like an idiot.. I wonder if he is who I think he is.' _Kakashi thought. "Who's them?" Sakura asked innocently. I was to no avail thought, for Naruto had silenced once again. "Alright, my turn. My name is Hatake Kakashi, and my likes and dislikes are none of your buisness. I haven't thought about my dream, and I... Well, I have lots of hobbies!" He smiled again. Kakashi's eyes lingered on Naruto for a heartbeat longer, _'Little brother, are you there?' _Kakashi sighed and stated, "Meet me on Hashi street tomorrow. The red bridge. We're doing some training, so don't eat breakfast. You'll puke!" The three watched as Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of smoke and leaves. Sakura smiled cutely at Sasuke,"Do you want to-" she began. Sasuke cut her off sharply,"I playing shougi later. No thank you." The raven-haired boy walked off silently. Naruto moved to follow. He stopped and took a sip of his green tea,"You can watch if you want." He said softly. Sakura looked up in surprise. She smiled. "Thank you... Naruto."

* * *

Kakashi stood infront of the memorial stone again. He brushed the names with his fingers memorizing the etched carvings. "Minato-sensei...Kushina-Nee... I've been blind this whole time haven't I? It was obvious..." The copy ninja's hand clenched. "Why didn't he tell me? Even know he was alive would've been enough! Darn, Hiruzen! He's the last connection I have!" Kakashi sighed. _'Poor kid he's grown very lonely hasn't he... All alone and cast away. I didn't see that. Not beyond my anger towards the fox. So alone...' _Kakashi thought.

* * *

Click. Clack. The pieces moved again. It was the same table. The table where Sasuke met Naruto. Where This all began. Where Shisui and Itachi told them of the coup. Where the next team seven sat. Drinking tea, playing shougi, and, unwittingly beginning the cycle all over again.

**Furasshu Bakku no Jutsu!**

_"So what do you think? It's good isn't it!" Minato grinned happily. Rin smiled,"Of course, Sensei." She said. Kakashi Hatake watched them quietly. "It's okay... I guess..." Kakashi replied softly. "It more than okay, teme!" Cried Obito._

_ A younger Jiraiya sat with his team at a barbeque resturant. "Thank you, sensei." Minato sat quietly, smiling. His teamates carried on with how good the food was. It was a nice day._

_ Team Hiruzen sat at a dango shop. "This is the best!" cried Jiraiya, happy. Tsunade and Orochimaru nodded ecclesiastically in agreement. "Nice to know you like it!" Hiruzen laughed._

_ Tobirama sat at a seafood resturant with his genin. "Thank you, Sensei this is great!" giggled Koharu. Homura smiled cheerfully and Hiruzen munched on his shrimp in happiness. Tobirama smiled faintly and nodded. "It is."_

**Kai!**

Kakashi walked in to the Kyodai cafe, waving at his team. _'No... Not alone.' _The jounin smiled at them, "Mind if I join you?" _'Not alone at all.'_


	6. Who are you?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Swords are cool!**

**I hope you guys like this chapter even though it's a little sped up! Please leave a review on how well I doing!**

**-Lynneon**

**Chapter 6**

_'The old monkey was a fool. He just didn't realize it yet. He was a pacifist leader of a village of ninja, and age was bending and warping his mind. The man had never been clever enough to full track him, and that was during his prime. Now, he is like a puppet dancing on my silent strings. Soon though, I would have to make my move, and my pawns are running out. It is time to alert my rooks, bishops and knights. It's time for the queen piece to take his place at the right hand of the foundation's king.'_ "Owl!" A flicker of an ash shunshin brought the ROOT member into view, "Yes, Danzo-sama?" Danzo smirked faintly. "Get me Kabuto."

* * *

The morning was bright with glowing azure skies and pretty flowers blooming all over the Leaf village. _Chingle-ingle-inge! _Two silvery bells hung from Kakashi's two fingers. "Good Morning team!" He cried cheerfully, watching as Sakura latched onto Sasuke while yelling at Naruto, who was amusing Sasuke. By reading a book and ignoring the world. His kids were weird. "You're late!" Sakura screeched, her emerald eyes glaring at him murderously. Sasuke quinced at Sakura's volume, "Bells are impractical." Sasuke stated sagely. Kakashi eye-smiled at his cute students, "I got lost on the road of life and found these neat bells, which is great! I think I'll use them for our little exercise today!" Sakura was confused and angry. _**'Of all the jounin-sensei's I had to get the most childish of all! Shannaro!'**_ screamed inner Sakura. A taijutsu expert and a rhyming jinchuuriki sneezed in unison. Sasuke was too busy flinching at Sakura closeness to care. Seriously, this girl was _disturbing_. "What are we doing, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura ground out. Kakashi sat down on the red bridge's railing and replied, "The Genin exam, of course!" Before the team could question him Kakashi carried on. "The first Genin exam you went through was only there to pick out those who couldn't possibly be genin. The actual Genin exam is given by their jounin-sensei. This exam is to see if you _really _become a genin. Those who ace the exam start their life as shinobi of Konohagakure. Those who fail go back to the academy. Bewarned though, the failure rate of _this_ exam is 66%!" Sakura gaped at their sensei. Sasuke bristled at his words. Naruto... was ignoring him in favor of his book. "Were you paying attention at all?" Kakashi questioned his blonde pupil. Sasuke flicked Naruto hard-cover book. Naruto finally looked up, "Hmm? Did you say something?" He deadpanned. Sakura went bananas yelling at him for not paying attention. Kakashi chuckled at the blonde's antics. Sasuke and Naruto shared a look. "Are we going to this test now?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi nodded and the team took off for training ground seven. Sakura seemed unnerved by the silence that enveloped the team as they inched closer to their destination with every leisure step. Sasuke almost smiled at the calm quiet and Kakashi and Naruto were reading their books. Naruto was reading a charming adventure novel and Kakashi was reading Icha Icha Paradise. Hatake suddenly closed his book with a _clap_. "Alright guys, this is it! The make or break it moment! I have two bells and whoever gets two passes this test. The other member will go back to the academy." Kakashi stated firmly. Sasuke stood straight as a rod with his full attention on his sensei. Sakura frowned a determined look in her eye. Naruto looked up at the sky above with a hazy day-dreamy look. Suddenly he focused on his squad-mates. Sasuke returned his look, the ever faithful friend smiling at Naruto. The blonde turned to Sakura. She was going to glare at him until she realized something. '_So we're a team now... Do you know what that means?' _That look... Sakura smiling weakly. She didn't like him that much but... If Sasuke-kun could afford to trust him, she could too! It... was the least she could do! He was nice to her at least, even if he didn't talk much. It kinda made her guilty for her yelling... Sakura smile grew and she nodded firmly. Naruto settled an searching look at Kakashi. The jounin was impressed, all he didn't was look at them and they suddenly were closer than they where not even a minute ago. Kakashi himself smiled. This team was a little different compared to the others, but it was a good thing. "Begin." He said an almost prideful look aimed at his brother. The team darted to the side of the training field. "Naruto suggests we attack him on three sides, with Sakura using a mild genjutsu and Sasuke distracting him with Katon jutsu." Sasuke murmured, barely above a whisper. Sakura nodded before asking, "How do you know what Naruto is going to say, Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke paused, "I've known him for a long time... We've been through a lot together..." He replied solemnly. Sakura nodded. The trio move into their positions, Sakura leading with a volley of shuriken and a loud war cry. Kakashi was faintly surprised to see the pinkette attacking on her own. He had a bit of trouble dodging Sasuke's giant fireball under the continuous barrage, but he wouldn't admit it to anyone. Especially Genma. He could all ready hear his demeaning laughter... _Literally_! Off to the side, Genma was laughing at him, trying to wheeze out a smart-aleck response to the Copy-nin. Suddenly, there was a tug on his belt and Genma disapeared. "We win." That voice... It was Kushina-Nee's when she had tricked you. So full of laughter... but this one was so... sad. There they where, Naruto holding the bells between his fingers, and Sakura and Sasuke smiling from behind him. It took a lot of will power not to laugh himself, Hiruzen was in for it! Naruto was truly his parent's child. "Okay, but who loses?" Kakashi asked with some good humor, hearing the timer go off in the distance. That voice... "Does this count as a pass?" Kakashi gasped. Sakura held the book Naruto had given her infront of Sasuke, "I'm sure Sasuke wouldn't mind using one last one last Fireball." Kakashi nearly had a panic attack, these kids are good. "Alright! Alright! You all pass! Just please don't burn the book!" Kakashi cried waving his hands infront of him like a maniac. Sakura cheered as she handed over the book, and Sasuke smiled as close to happily as the kid could. Naruto sat down, spent from the words he had used to save the team. Frankly, it was more words than he'd used in a long time. He wasn't quite sure it that was a good thing or not. Kakashi smiled at his students, _'They really have a knack for making me feel better... I could use it to get out off therapy!' _He thought jokingly. "See me tomorrow at the same time, alright? I have to go report on your preformance today, See ya!" Kakashi called behind his back, before Shunshining away.

* * *

"Team one, fail."

"Team two, fail."

"Team three, fail."

"Team four, fail."

"Team five, fail."

"Team six, fail."

"Team seven... pass!" Kakashi smirked at the odd looks.

"Team eight, pass."

"Team ten, pass."

Sarutobi smiled at the news, "Nine new genin. That's good!" He replied, puffing out smoke rings. "Wait!" Cried Asuma, "If I got Ino, Chouji, and Shikamaru..." Kurenai Yuuhi added, "And I got Hinata, Kiba, and Shino..." The two looked at Kakashi strangly. "Who did you get?!" Kakashi eye-smiled at them. "Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzumaki Naruto! My current favorite is Naruto." Kakashi sent the Hokage a pointed look. Hiruzen sighed. "Ah, but it was the Uchiha and his fangirl who worked together and passed, right? Uzumaki _was_ the dead last." Kakashi snickered at Kurenai's assessment. "Little Naru-chan made everyone work together all by himself. Never spoke a word to either of them until after the test too!" Kakashi imputed cheerfully. Asuma seemed impressed, and so did all the other jounin. The old hokage rolled his eyes, "You're all dismissed. Kakashi, please stay." The other slowly shuffled out, with the occasional punch to Kakashi's arm and playful smirk. Hiruzen narrowed his eyes at the Copy-nin as the door shut. "So. You've come to yell at me? Curse me for telling you he was dead? Demand an explaination? Because I hope you realize what sort of trouble a Kakashi Hatake looking after a carbon copy of Minato would cause." Hiruzen muttered bitterly. Kakashi just stood there for a moment. He need to rearrange his feelings. What was past was past, and he couldn't change it by having a hissy fit. "I want guardianship over Naruto." Kakashi stated firmly. It wasn't a question, it was a fact. Hiruzen sighed tiredly."Why?" He asked, "Do you think suddenly have guardianship over him will make him open up to you? I can count the sentences he's spoken to me one hand. The only thing you have going for it is your own feelings of fulfillment. No secret can be spilled, no explaination of why you want to be his guardian. It won't matter." Hiruzen finished coldly. He was trying to make Kakashi, angry, to make him over step his bounds. It was dirty, but the only way he could stop him from getting his request. All jounin-sensei are allowed guardianship over any orphan genin of theirs. Kakashi leveled a frigid look on his Hokage. "I. Don't. Care." He said it slowly, taking his time, letting his seriousness sink in. The two were locked in a glaring contest. Hiruzen grumbled under his breath. "Fine!" He growled angrily. Kakashi turned around and walked out of the office. He paused at the door way."Naruto has spoken eight sentences to me so far." Kakashi smirked.

* * *

Sakura pulled the paintbrush along the fence in a lazy motion. "This... is not a mission. This is chore... I hate the mission's desk." Sakura grumbled, too tired to eye-rape Sasuke today. Sasuke sighed as he painted the other side, "We're better than this!" He hissed. Sasuke turned to Naruto, "Right?" Naruto frowned lightly and continued painting, his faint smile soon returning with every soothing stroke of the brush. Sasuke groaned. "How are you enjoying this?" Sasuke demanded fiercely. Naruto's smile grew and he watched his team-mates with a sparkle of laughter in his eye. Kakashi had decided, that since the fence was so long, that he would help too. Kakashi eye-smiled towards his pupils, "Come on, guys! It not that bad, I dare say it's rather nice." Kakashi offered, gaining a nod from his Blonde student. It had been a week since Naruto had been informed of his new guardian. He was told he didn't have to live with Kakashi in the Hatake estate, and he joined him only occasionally. It was enough. It warmed Kakashi's heart to see his little brother opening up to them. He secretly cursed the villagers that made him so closed off. "If you guys hurry up, I'll find a good C-Rank for you!" Kakashi encouraged. Three pairs of smiles greeted him. "Thanks, Kakashi-sensei!"

* * *

Two lone figures stood by the shore. The gentle sea breeze brought rain's crystalline droplets upon them. "You wanted to see me, Kakashi-sensei? The voice was always soft. It spoke of laughter, anger and sorrow. It was never higher than a whisper, but I grabbed your attention. Kakashi nodded his eyes closed. "I suppose that's time I give you this." Kakashi murmured, holding out a box for Naruto. "Don't open it until we're back home," Kakashi turned away leisurely making his way back to the house,"M'Kay?" Naruto watched him carefully. The box wasn't very heavy even though it was the size of Naruto's face at least. Naruto sighed and followed his sensei back to the bridge builder's house. Zabuza was sitting on the porch, and Haku and Sasuke were chatting. Sakura was still inside with Tsunami talking about who knows what. "Hey brat!" Called Zabuza. It had been only a day since they had convinced the Missing-Nin that Gato was going to betray him, but he seemed to take a shine on Naruto. Said blonde stuffed the box into his pack and sat down with Zabuza. "You never introduced yourself." Zabuza grunted, somehow bored beyond his mind with the thought of Gato coming after him. Naruto shrugged and looked at the Ronin with sparkling eyes. His voice made Zabuza and Haku shiver,"Naruto." Zabuza looked at him strangely, noting how quiet this kid was. It wouldn't be a big thing except... That voice shouldn't be heard from a child. So Zabuza decided to try something risky, knowing that his cousin wouldn't have a cheerful response. "Didn't you parents ever tell you to speak up? You sound like mouse!" Zabuza replied gruffly. The entire porch stiffened. Sasuke's look turned dark, Haku seemed surprised and Kakashi was casually watched Zabuza. "I don't have parents. My name is Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto said, slightly softer than a regular speaking voice. Bingo! Zabuza knew exactly who this kid was. Who would've guessed one of his only opponents to survive him was Uncle 'Nato and Kushina-san's child! It really bothered Zabuza he couldn't look after his cousin, even after this whole shpeal settled down, but hey! This kid was alright. For a brat, at least. Zabuza grunted uncaringly and looked away. "What ever."

* * *

"Thanks a super much! We can't tell you how much this means to our country!" Tazuna cried, grinning at his newly completed bridge. Inari walked over to them practically latching on the Naruto. It's surprising how much the silent genin helped people, even just by being there. Inari spoke up from his place behind Naruto, "We should name it after Naru-nii! If he didn't kill Gato we'd all be dead!" Tazuna frowned at his grandson's language, but soon smiled anyways. "Alright! The great Naruto bridge it is!" Tazuna annouced loudly. The team snickered lightly at Naruto's confused look. His long-suffering sigh brought even more laughter. Inari was sad to watch the group go, even with a promise to visit again. But he knew that the team would be fine on their own.

Meanwhile, the team had dicide to skirt around a few nations and go through Kusagakure's lands. They where traveling through a slightly wooded swamp that seemed familiar to Kakashi. Sakura was too busy watching Sasuke-kun 'be cool' to notice a trip wire layed under the waterlogged leaves. She stumbled with a gasp, and was shoved out of the way by Naruto. He was sent flying with an explosive directly through a hollowed out cave/tunnel/hole in a rock. "Naruto!" Sasuke yelled in panic, The tunnel was collapsing. Sasuke and Zabuza both sprinted toward the cave, but it was too late. Naruto was trapped and the rest of the cave was folding in on itself.

A shadowed pair of hands dragged Naruto deeper into the safer parts of the tunnel system. A single, eerie sharingan eye looked over the unconcious child. "_Who are you?_"

**A.N. So, I have a first poll for you guys! What should Minato and Kushina's ANBU masks be?**


	7. The family matter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, can I have my T-Shirt weather back?**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I'd like to belatedly thank Darkhuntressxir, Scarease, and Aviddreaded for reviewing, it means a lot to me!**

**-Lynneon :)**

**Currently in our poll:**

**Minato Kushina**

**1-badger 1-fox**

**1-cheetah 1-wolf**

**Chapter 7**

A bright glowing sun capped over the walls and treetops, illuminating a quiet village and a mountain, reaching for the freedom of the sky. Four faces carved on their side, watching over the village with wisdom. Shodame, Senju Hashirama. Nidaime, Senju Tobirama. Sandaime, Sarutobi Hiruzen. Yondaime... Namikaze Minato. Hiruzen sighed, it had been a long time since Team Seven had left for Wave. The old man turned away from his 'contemplation window' and looked at his student. "Team Seven should be back any day now." He said conversationally. Jiraiya looked up from his notepad. He had been writing a rough-draft of chapter 15 of Icha Icha's newest installment. Jiraiya frowned lightly,"Okay? Why would I care about a handful of genin? Is their sensei a friend of mine? Or a fan, maybe?" Jiraiya giggled lightly at the last statement. Sarutobi snorted, his student was a good author, but he really was the most childish of the three. The Sandaime ignore the pain of Orochimaru's memory. " Their sensei is Hatake Kakashi-kun, Jiraiya-kun. I want you to meet his students." Jiraiya grinned widely," Ah, Kashi-chan huh? A wonder what you did to make him take a team? I bet he hates them doesn't he, the earful and all." The Gamma-Senin chuckled lightly. Hiruzen chucked a kunai Jiraiya's way, "Don't forget who was my earful was!" He cried with a smirk. Jiraiya rolled his eyes, unamused. Hiruzen shuffled some paperwork to hide his snickering. Little Jiraiya-chan was adorable. In an splitting headache inducing way. "His genin are a bit more... quiet than the norm. His student are Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto." Jiraiya perked up a bit at the mention of Naruto's name. Hiruzen smiled. "They are, and I quote,_' The troublesome three, Pinkette the banshee, Blondie the silent enigma and the Raven body guard. I swear that for the Man-of-few-words translating the thoughts of the ever-silent Whiskers and the Pinkette screaming in everyone's ears, this team is pretty cool.' _It seems Kakashi has found his kind of team. I wanted you to stay for a while and meet your godson." Jiraiya froze. The sandaime blinked, this wasn't the answer he was expecting. Why wasn't Jiraiya at least intrigued by the description of his godson? Why—,"No. I'm not going to meet him." Jiraiya stared at Hiruzen with serious eyes like steel. "I don't want to hang out with any snot nosed brat. He had Minato's face and I'd don't want to see him." Sarutobi watched Jiraiya storm out of his office. "Jiraiya-kun..." He murmured sadly.

* * *

Kakashi unknowingly mimicked Jiraiya's hard stare. "We are not leaving without our team-mate." He stated coldly. The Kusa nin frowned, these guys were persistent, it had already been three hours straight of arguing with the man. The Kusa nin froze when Kakashi continued,"What would you do if your student, your friend, your comrade, your _little brother_ was trapped in a rock fall? Because my team-mate is all of that too me. I've already lost my best friend that way! Don't try to stop us, we can't leave him!" Kakashi tried in vain to keep tears from streaking down his cheeks. I couldn't happen like this! Zabuza watched soberly from the side. Family was at stake. Sakura watched lost in a haze of regret. She couldn't help her Sasuke-kun, who looked like he was going to break into tears. She couldn't help Kakashi-Sensei who _was _crying. She couldn't even help Naruto... She was such a fool. How would being pretty or impressing anyone save lives? Naruto was dead because of her! Tears formed on the edges of her eyes. She heard the now regretful Kusa nin say they had to leave. That Naruto couldn've survived that cave-in. _**'No.'**_ Sakura turned away, brushing past a sad Haku. The rest of the squad, Kusa nin included jerked around to see Sakura pulling at the rocks and boulders blocking her path._ 'He's not dead! I'll prove it! __**Shannaro!**__'_ She thought furiously. Her now scratched hands loosened another rock and tossed it aside. Another flew behind her, and even more. She was barely making a dent. It didn't matter any more. Sakura paused for a moment. "Are the five of you just going to stand there? If we have to leave, then lets hurry up and find him. Then we'll be gone and out of your hair." She ripped another stone out of place. "Just standing there won't make it go faster anyways." The Kusa nin was mildly surprised by the loyalty of these comrades. He want to help them, truly, but he still had a job to do. _'Maybe if I...' _The Kusa nin smiled bitter _sweetly,'I'm sure the village won't notice.'_. "Don't try anything, we'll know." he called over his shoulder, running away. Kakashi watched as the Kusa nin departed to the treetops. He turned and eye-smiled sadly at the unlikely teamwork. Sakura's bloody hands were busy with intent to save her new found friend. Sasuke had decided to force his way through the stone with his Taijutsu. Haku drilled at it with his Ice style. Zabuza stood beside himself, and then surprised the squad with his loud war-call. The demon of the mist charged into the collapse with his blade, and ran straight through it. The monster of a man heaved the stone away, his sword as a lever. The man hacked away beside the three children, a fire in his eyes that only Sasuke could match. As so he did. Kakashi watched them intently. "**Chidori!**" He yelled in fury. Kakashi's hand was enveloped by Chirping lightning chakra. Kakashi ran into and through the blockage like a man possessed. Obito's lose wasn't repeating itself.

* * *

_**"Foolish boy. Wake up... Open your eyes and see the stupid mess you've gotten us into! YOU UGLY BAG OF FLESH AND BONES, AWAKEN!—" **__A malicious roar sounded through his mind, ripping through the haze of pain marring his sweet unconsciousness. Why couldn't it let him sleep? He was tired. _Naruto's haze azure eyes flickered open, not registering the world before him. The murky darkness was so inviting... _**"Idiot mortal!" **__Just like that Naruto was plunged into a surreal world of demented creation. Everything was twisted, defying the limitations of reality. But beyond all, it was dark and terrifying, twisted mirrors of shadowy broken glass lining the walls. Each played a third person view of some very familiar memories. His worst. The scary ones that spoke of things best left unsaid. He looked away from the walls. Rivers ran throughout the mindscape. The largest was twice his width and a boiling red color, and it speed forward into the heart of this shadowy realm. Surrounding it were similar, yet smaller green rivers flowed as well. If one looked close enough you could see golden glimmers deep within the stream. Naruto started forward, only mildly interested in the tunnel as it opened up into an enormous cavern filled with glowing emerald, sapphires, and rubies, which out of all glowed most fiercely. Chains and shackles were melded into a dark floor of shadowy stone. A bridge flew across a dark indigo river. The giant fox glared at his captor impatiently. The lad had been so thoughtful that he hadn't included the memory mirrors into this cavern. The kitsune was tired of waiting in boring silence, why didn't he get cool mirrors?. __**"You are a fine example of an A-grade imbecile, foolish jailer of mine. I shall eat you in the most painful way when I am free." **__The fox growled angrily, swishing his tails behind him like a maelstrom. Naruto watched the demon without emotion. "You're not going to be free, Kyuubi." He said carefully staring at the fox unafraid of it's might. __**"LIKE I'D LET A BLOODY HUMAN POSSESS ME!" **__Kyuubi roared furiously. Naruto was unaffected. The fox demon snorted at his silly jailer and glowered down at him. __**"So, no request for my name today? No historical inquiries? No questions at all? Because I have a question for you." **__The Kyuubi no Kitsune eyed the jinchuuriki with distaste. Naruto watched impassively as the demon closed his eyes and took a deep breath. __**"HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID! WHY FOR THE SAKE OF THE SAGE OF SIX PATHS, DID YOU GET US STUCK IN THIS INCONCIEVABLE CONUNDRUM?"**__ He bellowed, voice loud enough to destroy a small mountain. Naruto rolled his eyes and, just before disappearing again, said this,"Because I can, you Sicilian Kitsune."_ Naruto's thoughts faded back into the comforting obliviousness as the black tidal wave of sleep enveloped him.

* * *

The team sat next to a crackling fire that night spirits rather low. There wasn't a conversation at all until sakura stood up and proclaimed, "We should make a pledge, the three of team seven! A pledge of something nice to do for Naruto when we find him." Sakura speech surprised her companions. _'She's trying to care quite a lot lately,'_ Sasuke thought grimly, _'We'll see how long it will last soon enough.'_. Sakura smiled warmly,"Like, I pledge to be nicer to Naruto and be more sisterly for him!" Sasuke caught on in a flash and stood up as well. "I promise not to make fun of his poetry, and to be more understanding with his problems." He added. Kakashi shook his head and smiled. These kids had good hearts, and he was glad to be teaching them. Especially since he _hadn't_ taught them. _'So proud... '_ Kakashi thought mentally wiping his liquid pride from his eyes. Kakashi thought over his own pledge for a moment before joining his students. "I pledge, that I won't force Naruto to open up to me, and that I'll be as supportive for him as I can." He murmured quietly, gaining smiles from his team. Wait... Sasuke knows how to smile? Just how non-traumatic was that massacre, Seriously! Haku watched their antic quietly, not making a sound. This whole sequence of events just confused him. Zabuza-sama took pride in his loyalty to his clients, so why would he so suddenly end it? Just after a fight only a week ago as well. Sure it was impressive how Uchiha-san and Uzumaki-san teamed up with their Jounin, just jumping into the fight but never clashing with their Jounin-sensei's actions. Especially having done so for the first time, considering their Sensei's shocked expression, but that certainly didn't warrant his master's sudden change of heart. What was so different about this genin team? What was so special about the young blonde? Haku observed this team, it was obvious they were rookie. Or at least the pinkette was. Hatake Kakashi was an elite jounin, the Copy ninja of Konohagakure no Sato. Uchiha Sasuke was the last loyal Uchiha alive, and had been exposed to the shinobi scene since he was young. Uzumaki was a mystery, thought the young ninja was definitely skilled. You could even see it in his stance. He was confident and confidential and was aparently very close with Uchiha-san. Zabuza-sama liked the kid, but he gave Haku the creeps. Not that he would say that out loud. Haku was too nice to say it out loud. Haku was snapped out of his reverie by the banking of the fire. The Ice style user suddenly realized just how late it was. Haku arose, Zabuza-sama beckoned him to follow as he announced he was going for a walk around the area. No response. Haku pitied the Konoha-nin, they were so buried in their grief they didn't even-"If you run away I'll kill you." Kakashi's lazy baritone drifted in the empty air. Too late.

Soon, Zabuza was settled on a log, watching his apprentice carefully. "Your concerned about this aren't you, Haku-kun?" Haku nodded, thankful that he finally got to confide in his Master. Zabuza sighed,"It's a long story." Haku didn't even blink. "I have time." Zabuza Momochi rolled his eyes, _'Of course he does...' _"Then get comfortable! You see...I wasn't a Kiri nin by choice. I was stolen from a little island, not too far from the coast somewhere between the Land of Fire and the Land of Water...You see, my mother's younger brother and their parent had scrounged up enough money in our little fishing village, to sail to Fire country and Konoha. My uncle, named Minato, was eight years older than me, and was going to Konoha to escape the poverty claiming our village. My mother had declined the offer to join them that day, because the village was suddenly prospering and she and my father thought that they would be alright. Nearly four years later, their thoughts seemed vindicated, because my grandparents had fallen ill and passed, leaving young Minato an orphan. My parents were not made of stone though, because soon they planned to leave as well, and take care of my Uncle. But that was not to be. Our island was still close to Kiri, and one day they decided to make use of us, even thought we were an island not under their control. One terrible night, the Mist village forces raided us, murdering parents and stealing children for their roster of ninja. Many a day I wish that they Island of Uzushiogakure would've helped their neighbor, but they never did. So the lot of us were forced to change our names, or given different one entirely. I was lucky enough to keep my first name, Zabuza, but I was no longer a Namikaze. Soon I nearly forgot my heritage but just before becoming a genin I heard of a Jounin by the name of Namikaze Minato. I heard of how he was a brilliant genius and that even though he was only 16 he was already an S-rank shinobi of Konohagakure. And I was proud, and I was sad. Yet most of all. I. Was. Angry! With a fury I had never known before I murder all of my fellow future comrades and everyone else. Only the teacher was left, and I was filled with dark pride for my spiteful action. From that day on I was already in the Bingo books, already heard of. I was Momochi Zabuza, Demon of the Mist. The cause and sole survivor of the Kiri genin exam massacre. I wasn't spiteful toward the village for a long time due to the war, and I became very hateful. Why should I lend this village of kidnappers and child-theives my strength? I'd rather be a Konoha shinobi along side my favorite Uncle, who was always so kind to me? No longer than a month after the end of the third shinobi war, did my Uncle reach out to me with the ultimate proposal. Stay a ninja of the land I hate, or become a Missing nin? He was going to be made hokage in a couple days so after a year and a half of letting Kiri cool down He would invite me to the Leaf village. It was beautiful. My uncle was married and my Aunt was pregnant, and he said that not long at the child was born I could join them and help raise my little cousin! I was never as elated as I was then throughout my whole life. But then the tragic attack of the Kyuubi no Kitsune happened. There was no way in the world they would invite me to the village then. Can you understand my eagerness to put down my blade? To help my cousin and his team and not kill them? All I needed to truly Identify him was whether or not he was an orphan. And he is." Zabuza took a deep breath and turned to his apprentice. "See? Long story." He stated firmly. _'I wonder what other secrets Zabuza-sama has in store for the world, my self included.'_ Haku wondered, slightly dazed.

* * *

The clock was ticking. Where were they! Danzo stood with his hand on the dark rusty railing. He was up on a second story platform, watching his ROOT shinobi train. His bishops and rooks were already in place. For now he was watching the pawns train. But... Where was Team Seven? Where was Uzumaki Naruto? They were given a simple C-Rank, take the bridge builder back to his home. Easy, takes a week or less. So why had they been gone for nearly three weeks?! "Kabuto." Danzo called. The grey-haired shinobi knelt besides him, appearing in the blink of an eye, like he had already been there. Danzo liked it that way. Danzo paused, spending a few precious seconds of his life to ponder his approach to this conundrum. "I want you," He began slowly,"to go see the old monkey, and ask when Team Seven returns. Act as though your Naruto's friend, it will give you more freedom to mentor him later." Kabuto knelt silently, but was secretly tormented by an inner pain._ 'Act like Naruto's friend...' _If it weren't for Naruto's suspicion of Danzo and Kabuto's underhand was. Maybe they could have... Somewhere along they way... It would be nice too... He had a mission. There is nothing but the mission. No past, No Name, No_ friends_. _ROOT_. "Hai, Danzo-sama." Kabuto replied, a feeling of wrongness squirming around where his heart had been. Or maybe where it has been all long... _ROOT_...

* * *

The tunnels... This wasn't supposed to happen. It filled him with equal parts excitement and worry. He had explored these tunnels in vain for the better part of his life. No openings, no enterances. Or at least none he could use. It was the perfect prison. Somehow the cave above a tunnel that had been rigged in the third shinobi war was triggered. According to the poor lad who was stuck in the blast and was now stuck with him, it was all for a friend. A friend who wasn't told of the exploding caves and trigger it herself. He had pushed her out of the way, and he thought he could get out of the blast too. He didn't. Now there was an intriguing connection created between the two underground systems. The cavern floor had melded with the tunnel floor and the roof had buckled down, creating an even small tunnel. Sadly the enterance had been blocked off, but it still wouldn't have meant freedom. The old man, Madara-sensei, had placed a barrier that only he could deactivate. He was trapped here no matter what so he wasn't that sad. For himself at least. This kid... Reminded him of someone, and as much as he'd like companions he needed to return him too the surface. Maybe when he did, there would be a nice opening he could stare out at, watch all those bird and people and all the other animals he had heard of. They were too far from his mind to remember them. I had been a long time since he had even spoken a word, and he feared he had forgotten his own language. Madara-sensei just _had _to take his clones away with him didn't he? It was pretty lonely down here... With that, the young man decided he would got check out this new adition. "I'm leaving. I'll return." He rasped toward the boy, who nodded. "May I come?" Naruto asked, sitting up. Naruto quince, this injuries weren't quite healed yet. The figure shook his head, casting a slight glance at the dim torch. He would have to be quick, and return before the torch went out. Naruto took the time to watch his guardian carefully. He was always hidden in shadow, and it seemed to fit him. There was a air, an aura even, of quiet despair, of loneliness and regret. Naruto heard the Kyuubi shift in his mind. _'How could this creature hold the fox's pity?'_ Naruto wondered in faint amazement. He man was gone, but Naruto contemplated still. How had this man-of-few-words been trapped down here? In this maze of complex tunnel that glowed with a surreal beauty, where crystals and diamonds cascaded like frozen waterfalls, shimmering and glowing with their own light. What was it like to be truly alone? Shisui's Sharingan eyes spun slowly as he frowned. He never knew this, did he? He has always had someone with him, whether physically or not. His list of friends was a short one, but... He was always surrounded by people. Just not love. _**"Hmph! You've had too much love! You're turning soft, and weak. How else does Danzo force you to do his bidding? I hate you more every day you love and I already was disgusted with you before." **__Kyuubi ranted tails swishing angrily. Naruto was plunged before the shackled fox again. "Kyuubi... I thought that conversation was over." Naruto said dully, before adding,"Who is that man who is taking care of me?" Kyuubi closed his eyes, digging his claws into the ground and vainly trying to scar the stone and earth below him. It was a long time before the kitsune spoke again. His tails were swishing slowly, because he was deep in thought. __**"Because, for a worthless bag of maggots, I share his rage for that Madara Uchiha, I respect him. I will not answer you question, because it will be reveal whenever he deems it important. Do not take that lightly, child, I do not respect many."**__ The Kyuubi no Kitsune turned around and shifted tiredly to look Naruto in the eye. __**"I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the Nine-tailed fox demon created by the Sage of Six Paths himself! Believe me when I say this man with mark a great turning point in your destiny! Whether it is a good one or a bad one is in hands of **__**both**__** of you."**__ Naruto looked at the demon with lazy, half open eyes,"You seem like the drama club type, and your actor skills are note worth. Why should I care about what your saying? How should I know you not lying, that you aren't speaking utter rubbish?" He said slowly, his attention span drifting to and fro between the demon and the ceiling. 'Foolish child...' Kyuubi's eyes narrowed,__**"I liked little twerpish you better, at least he paid attention and was interested in my vast, overflowing well of wisdom and knowledge."**__ The kitsune huffed childishly,__**"I didn't get snarky remarks about my awesome speech patterns when you were younger! I miss the respect..."**__ Kyuubi pouted and Naruto waved him off. "Whatever." Kyuubi groaned as he was left alone again. __**"I AAAAMMM SOOOO BOOOREDD!"**_

* * *

The figure was surprised to say the least. If the tunnels' newest addition wasn't enough, it seem that the enterance that was supposed to be blocked off had returned. He was certain it wasn't natural. Had someone dug through the rockfall? His questioning was answer a minute later. Footsteps... he hadn't heard such a sound in years! "Naruto!" They called. _Naruto... The boy's comrades had appeared!_


	8. What do I know?

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Why does Movie 7's Naruto have to have that super short hair though?**

**A/N Please do vote for what you think Minato and Kushina's ANBU masks should be, it really helps! I'm sorry that this took so long,  
I was struck by a sudden fit of writer's block. Review, Follow, and favorite and I'll give you a cookie!  
Edit (11-1-14)- Thank M(r./iss.) Guest for telling me that my paragraphs were too big. I made them smaller just for you.  
**

**-Lynneon**

The mysterious figure stood before them, cloaked in shadows. "You are short one, are you not?" he rasped hoarsely. The man glanced over all of them and landed a stare on Sasuke. "You friend is well. Follow me." The figure order firmly, disappearing into the recesses of the tunnel. The squad stood there in silence. Water echoed in the damp tunnels, the only sound that broke the still air. This was unexpected. Sasuke stepped forward, and dashed after the figure of shadows and darkness. Life unexpected. _"Expect nothing, the world is like one unified big brother. You, Otouto, Naruto-kun have to climb whatever wall it gives you. A wise man once said that __Im__possible not possible unless __I'm__ unwilling to do it!"_ Itachi said that before he left. He was right. "Just a little bit farther..." He whispered. _Naru-Niisan_. Sakura followed suit, a weak smile curving her lips. They had to fix this. She had to fix this. _Naruto-kun_! Kakashi cautiously inched forward, before a relieved grin lit up his face. This was stupid, sure, but he wouldn't mind dying for his comrades. He'd be lost without them. Kakashi joined his cute little genin on their march. Haku frowned._ 'This could be a another trap... but... Zabuza-sama's only family is here.' _Haku's eyebrows knitted a scarf on his forehead. So many choices... Haku caught Sakura's eye, confidence glimmering in his own. _'I must save my young Master!' _Haku raced forward to catch up. The four walked in comfortable silence until Kakashi spoke up. "Where's Zabuza?" He asked quietly. Haku froze and reached out with his weak sensor skills,_'Zabuza-sama!'_ a loud shout grabbed the motley crew's attention again. So there was Zabuza, at least thirty feet a head of them, "You guys coming or what?" He grunted, eyeing the team's slow pace. Sasuke smirked and darted past the behemoth of a man. He had a friend to save.

A lot farther than a hop, skip, and a jump away, the mysterious man hovered over young Uzumaki Naruto. "You aren't healing very well. You need attention soon, from what I can seen at least. I was not a Medic-nin before these caves." He rasped, running a finger along Naruto's broken arm. The torch light flickered and danced, upset by a change in the air movements. Probably the five he had left in the tunnels. Naruto watched him carefully as he replaced the waning torch, as silent as ever. "My friends... they are here." Naruto said suddenly. He _knew_ it. He could make out five in his mind, five burning embers scalding his brain cells, making his head ache with a dull pain. The figure simple nodded and placed the torch back on it's stand. "Can you walk?" He rasped, face still in shadow. He is wearing a literal cloak, Naruto realized. The boy took a deep breath and nodded, "Barely." he replied. The older man took Naruto's elbow and heaved him out of the stiff bed he had laid in. Naruto strung his arm around the man's shoulder and hobbled beside him down the dark passage. Concern fluttered in his heart, the man's breathing was ragged and he obviously wasn't well. The man felt his companion's stare burrow deep into his side, full of concern and confusion. "Who are you?" Naruto asked carefully, his voice bouncing through the well-worn caves. The darkness was strange here. It wasn't empty, but the shadows were more of a comfort than a fear, soothing in their silent lullaby. It was relaxing and it opened his heart and mind. Yet, just around the edges of the warm darkness that cradled him like a hug, was a chilling evil, that was suppress but still there. Everything had it's secrets, including his 'friend'. He voice rasped and was rough as he talked. He hadn't spoken in a while. He was unaffected by the cloak of shadow in the cave and tunnels. He had been he for a long time. His hoarse voice trembled with every word. He was timid and troubled. Oh, what a mystery! Naruto's stare turned harsh. _'Who are you!'_ Naruto's eye twitched. Finally, the man's raspy voice spelled words into existence,"I have no name." He said firmly, a hint of regret in his voice. Naruto sighed and the two continued in silence. In the throbbing half of his mind, Naruto could almost make out his friends. Naruto's breath quickened, becoming shallow. He staggered on. _'It's hard to breath, with this pain.'_ Naruto thought weakly.

_The Kyuubi no Kitsune rumbled from his jail, chain clinking. The fox's eyes narrowed in suspicion taking in every detail of the kit's pain. __**"Your ribs are broken in a place or two,"**__ He realized,__**"You have to stop, before you puncture of lung! My healing is slower that deep."**__ The fox growled. His nine tails swished in excited motions. The kitsune was anything but. Multiple broken ribs, a broken arm, and serious bruises all over his back. Not to mention his bleed leg and sprained ankle. He really didn't get much chance to heal before this explosive tag endeavor. It wasn't that he liked his life-long jailor, but knowing he kid since his fit of suicidal rage of the tender age of nine helped him grow fond of the child. He really was odd, and his quirky personality worked well with the fox's own. He only hated one man, and liked to pull his weight on his own. That got him his respect. It was his snarky remarks and sarcasm that gained a fondness from Kyuubi. He was the best of his containers, not that he'd ever say that out loud. Like ever. Unless you tortured him and got like really,__ really__ drunk. Good thing Bijuu don't drink! But, the gaki. He was dying... or at least would be without super soon medical attention. The brat was gonna die... __**'I'M GONNA DIE!'**__ the fox realized suddenly. Kyuubi awakened fully and roared loud enough to shake the sky._

Naruto collapsed, The throbbing in his head continuing into his unconsciousness. The man gasped in surprise grabbing Naruto before he could fall to the ground. His lips formed a hard line, and he eye glowed with strength hidden in their onyx depths, "So that's how it is." He heaved Naruto over his shoulder. The man dashed forward, drawing on his chakra to speed up, the motley crew that had visited the tunnels of the mountain graveyard were near. He glared at them coldly,"The exit? Hurry, he's worst than I thought!" his panic cleared his voice and it struck a chord it Kakashi. _'He sounds familiar...'_ Kakashi thought, before turning around and racing alongside his team. The copy ninja cast his eye over to the Uchiha of his group constantly. The boy was hovering over the stranger, staring at Naruto with a panicked expression, Sakura beside him with a determined look in her eye. The light of the entrance came into view. They pushed ahead. _Naruto_. They were swallowed by the light of day, all but the young stranger. The colorful group turned to were their guide was struggling against thin air. As if he couldn't- the air around him suddenly shimmered with fuinjutsu. He was struggling to pull through a barrier seal. Sasuke frowned, he knew a bit about seals. You don't charge through them. Unless your an Uzumaki Naruto. Kakashi mirrored Sasuke's thoughts. Sans the Naruto one of course. The crew widened their eyes as, by pure will and chakra overflow, he ripped the seal apart. Kakashi, Zabuza and Sasuke gaped as the force pulled back his cloak's hood. Kakashi shot forward to catch the man, Sasuke and Sakura shot forward to grab their team-mate. "Naruto!" Sakura cried seeing her squad-mate's broken appearance. "We need to get them to a hospital." Haku stated worriedly. Zabuza nodded and Kakashi looked up,"To Konoha then." He muttered.

* * *

Team Seven and Co. headed for the Hokage tower, a gaping Kotetsu and Izumo in their wake. "Uhhhh..." The mumble in confused unison. Asuma walked up to them, "What?" those two were ditzy but not_ that_ weird. They point to the guests of Team Seven. Asuma froze,"Damn." he didn't even bother to pick up his fallen cigarette. Team Seven made their way through Main street. Gai stopped walking on his hands. "Uh... Youth?" Gai stared at the passing team. Kurenai was walking with her team out of the Hokage's Tower, and she stilled. Kurenai watched the Team of Sevens in shock,"How...?" Kiba walked up to his sensei, "Uh, Kurenai-sensei?" He asked waving a hand in front of her face. The dog boy turned to his team-mates, "Guys?" Shino lifted his hands in helplessness and Hinata shrugged, "Dunno, Kiba-kun." Team Seven walked on, bored expressions all around. Zabuza was faintly annoyed because his had to wear a blue plaid button-up shirt. Haku was making everyone uncomfortable because he was staring at Naruto, and he didn't even blink. For like _three straight hours_ -sigh-. Kakashi, other than being more than slightly disturbed, was trying to hover over Mr. Mysterious the sleeping and bury his nose in his porn at the same time. It wasn't very effective. Said Mr. Mysterious, besides being utterly comatose, was slung over Zabuza's shoulder while he tried to persuade his apprentice that staring at Naruto like he was a well done steak and that Haku was a starving man wasn't such a good idea. Sakura laughing rather loudly, a stark contrast to how she would've acted before this mission. Sasuke was chuckling with good humor, an eye trained on his best friend. Directly in front of Kakashi, Naruto had his face glued to an action/adventure novel that had a nice bit a romance and beautiful characters. Said blonde was so distracted that Hatake-sensei had to double task reading and hovering with making sure the poor kid didn't run face-first into a wall. In between the motley group chatted here and there in a friendly fashion. It was more like a meeting of old friends than Missing ninja and their potential enemy walking around the leaf village, and it was nice while it lasted. Soon our group broke up again, Kakashi and Team Seven's guest off to report to Lord Hokage. Sakura had to go spend time with her family and relax. Even Naruto and Sasuke went their separate ways for once.

Sasuke strode through the gates of the Uchiha district and compound. He didn't mind the eerie silence and it served a reminder of the error of his clan's past. But reminiscing on the past wasn't why the boy was here. He was here for the same reason as Sakura, and he couldn't wait to regale his Mother and Father with the tales of his first away-mission. A small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. Okay maybe the quiet was a little disturbing... But he was strong! He could handle the silent air, even if it used to be so full of life and sound. An air of family and love. He kinda missed it, but every time he read one of Itachi's secret letters, it was like the feeling of emptiness bled out of the air. The coldness of isolation faded with every word his brother wrote to him. With every time Naruto sat with him for tea and a game of Shougi or Chess he felt better. Though he couldn't help but be a tad bit guilty. He was leaning on Naruto for help and support without reaching out and doing the same. That would have to change, but he had other things in mind first. Sasuke entered his house's living room and took down a photograph from the mantle. He placed it on the table and sighed contently. "Kon'nichiwa Tou-san, Kaa-chan. Nearly a month ago my team and I were sent on a C-Rank, remember that? Well I'm obviously back, but it was so exciting! When we first got it underway, we had to fight the Demon Brothers, who were hiding in a puddle. It would've been a good trick except it had rained in a long while, so they were out of place. You should've seen me and Naruto! We used our newest collaboration technique and almost one-hit K.O.'ed one of them. The hardest part was being subtle about it, but we had made it up only a week ago so that's an excuse..."

Sakura was surprising her parents by nearly eating more than both her parents. Mr. Haruno paused in between bites to look over at his daughter curiously. "I thought you were dieting, dearest Sakura-chan." He said, combing a hand through his uniquely styled pink hair. Sakura nodded vigorously. "Uh huh! But, Remember how me and my team had to fight Zabuza Momochi at first? I was totally useless, even if he _is _an A-Rank ninja. I have to catch up, even if it means no dieting! If I don't train I'll mess up my whole ninja career!" She exclaimed, holding up a fork wielding fist in the air in determination. Not yet finished she started narrating like a small child excited into a frenzy. "I mean, Naruto and Sasuke-kun were all like, swish, swoosh~ like they were dancing with swords! They even made this super-cool fire together that shot out at that Meizu guy. It was awesome!" Sakura exploded and her father chuckled in understanding, he was a Chunin after all. Sakura's mother smiled happily, "Does that mean more broccoli for you my dear?" she asked, holding out the bowl of leafy greens. Sakura made a face before dishing herself out some more. _'I hate broccoli...'_ She thought.

Naruto frowned as he held a paintbrush before his page. He could have written this in pencil, but he thought that calligraphy would show more care for it's content. Naruto took a deep breath, he needed to clear him mind first. It was hard, he was anxious to see what Kakashi-sensei had placed in the box in his bag. But... He really should wait to do so with the Copy-nin. With that out of his mind, Naruto began to write is letter:

_**Dear pen-pal,**_

_** I am sorry for the lapse in response to your last letter. My mission took longer than expected. How are you and your partner doing? You wrote before that you two had made progress, and I rather curious. I sadly, have not. At least I do not think I have. My partner does seem friendlier than they did before my mission though. Said mission had a very large jump in difficulty. Have any of your clients lied about your mission before? It is not very pleasant, or at least mine wasn't. It jumped at least two or three levels, and we were not prepared at all! Thankfully we had no casualties. I will tell you more in detail if you like, when we finally meet.**_

_**A-waiting your thoughts,**_

_**Naruto **_

Naruto smiled at the fine writing he had made. Perfect. The blonde sealed the letter in an envelope and walked closer to his apartment's lone window. He activated a hidden seal and one of Uchiha Itachi's crows flew onto the sill of the window. "Another letter, I presume?" Naruto nodded and Handed the bird his letter. The crow's black eyes watched the boy leave the apartment. _'He's really a quiet one.'_ The bird thought before flying off, out of Fire Country. Naruto didn't turn back to watch him in return. Instead, he opened up his cupboard and grabbed a packet of instant ramen and started cooking dinner. It was a while from now but he was going to the memorial stone tonight, so a had better get what ever rest he could. The nice rest stop at that fire country town (he had already forgotten it's name.) was great, but not all-powerful. Demon fox container or not, he was tired.

_'What a mission, it almost made it worth the scare.'_ Kakashi Hatake thought absently placing his dinner dishes in his sink. The corner of his eye slid to the picture on the wall. Kakashi smiled, "What do you think, Minato-sensei? Probably needs some work, no, it _does_ need work. They still surprised me though. I... really should get to know these kids. Teamwork and all, y'know. Tell Obito to hush up, would you? I know he's laughing at the pink apron." Kakashi froze for a moment, and took off his pink apron and rubber gloves. Staring out into a window he came to a stunning realization. _'I am talking to a __wall__. No wonder everybody and their mother are trying to make me go to a therapist.'_ Kakashi blinked slowly, "I should stick to rocks." he decided. The cyclops sighed and put his shoes on. It was a nice day, the sun was dipping down into the horizon, casting beautiful shades of red, orange and pink through the sky. The colors were contagious, barely visible trimming or orange and red lined the late August leaves. Kakashi sighed happily and shunshin'ed a littl ways away from the stone. It was a nice day for a walk. He nearly dodged back into the tree line though, because why was Naruto at the memorial stone? He could understand Sasuke, who was beside him, he had watched his entire family fall at the hands of his insane brother. Kakashi strained his hearing, trying to make out there conversation from the distant treeline he was near. "Enough, you did this on purpose." Naruto stated softly, eyes trained on the stone. "Why did you ask to meet here of all places, Sasuke-nii? Of all places... You know what happened here. Only the Naka river gives me these chills." He caught Sasuke's eye, demanding an answer. The Uchiha heir paused, "I...challenge you." He decided, looking up at the fading sunlight. Kakashi frowned, _'A challenge? Of what, a spar?'_ Naruto's eyes narrowed, "Of what?" Sasuke didn't reply right away. Instead he stood up and walked off, whispering over his shoulder, "I want my old friend back." Kakashi frowned to see a sorrowful look in Sasuke's eye. _'What exactly is going on?'_ He wondered. The sun slowly hide behind the earth, time crawling until it was nearly gone. "How long were you there?" Naruto asked, standing and looking behind his shoulder. Kakashi felt the air go cold. "How long were you?" He countered. "Hour and a half." The response was short and mostly monotone, like Naruto's word usually were, but not how he was when Kakashi overheard Sasuke and his conversation. Surprisingly... he felt left out. So Kakashi watched Naruto silently leave with a sad expression. He thought he knew more about Naruto than most people, but he had a nagging feeling. Maybe he didn't know anything...

* * *

**Mission Report**

**Team: Team 7**

**(Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto.**

**Rank:**

**C (possibly B or A)**

**Mission:**

**Guard Tazuna on his journey to the Land of Waves.**

**Summary:**

**First encountered The Demon Brothers (C or B rank.) three quarters from destination. Threat Eliminated. Then encountered Momochi Zabuza (A rank, maybe S) and fight was a tie. Half a week later Team allied with Zabuza and his previously unknown apprentice Yuki Haku and destroyed Gatou's HQ. Team gave Konoha all of the money owned. Returned to Konoha with Zabuza and his apprentice through The land of the Village Hidden in the Grass (Kusagakure). An Accident with explosive tag ended found the now comatose young man a part of the group as we returned to Konoha.**

**Conclusion: **

**A-Rank mission "Guard Tazuna the Bridge Builder" is a success.**

**Extra:**

**Mission has three more shinobi joining Konoha's forces.**

* * *

"You took your time, genin." A cold voice stated, vibrating the cold midnight air. It was an empty clearing, forgotten in the middle of one of Konohagakure's forests. The voice's owner was an old, crippled man who death forgot to take. In his one hand was a cane, deceiving in nature. The old man didn't need it to kill a hundred men in one fell swoop. His frailness was a facade. "My apologies, Danzo-sama. What is your will?" The voice came out of the shadows, many years younger but nearly just as wise. Danzo smiled grimly, "You will drill your Mangekyou techniques for tonight." The old man vanished and appeared at the edge of the field, onyx eye gleaming. "Don't try anything boy, I may have given you the set's other half but I am not an idiot. My ANBU are shadowing the Uchiha boy. Misstep your jutsu and my men might just misstep their blades." The child walked forward, into the middle of the field. A-lit in the full moon's light his azure eyes clouded and swirled into the Sharingan. **"_That man is a bastard."_**_ The kyuubi growled knowingly from his recess in Naruto's mind. _**_"He doesn't even appreciate my hard work to stitch the Sharingan eyes into your DNA. They'd be obvious if I hadn't done so!"_**_ The fox muttered. Naruto mentally sighed, "Yes, and __I__ thank you for your faithful work in hiding the Sharingan. I like having my father's eyes 'ttebayo!" The kyuubi perked up at hearing this. Feeling content, the fox swished it tails aimlessly, humming a merry tune. _Naruto's eyes spun into Shisui's mangekyou. Practice had begun, and emotion and delay were punishable by death or worse. On the side lines, among the ROOT agents guarding Danzo one Yakushi Kabuto frowned. It didn't feel right... This... all of this. Kabuto felt uneasy and unsettled. He swashed these feelings. He had no feelings, emotions, or even a heart. But then... why... This! Didn't matter. Kabuto burned an image into his mind, to focus on emptiness. A plaque, it read this: "WE ARE THE ROOTS THAT KEEP THE TREE OF KONOHA STANDING. THERE IS ONLY ROOT AND IN ROOT THERE IS NO ONE. ONLY THE MISSION EXISTS AND WE DO NOT EXIST WITHOUT THE MISSION. WE ARE ROOT. He was nothing there was only the mission. He mission was to guard Lord Danzo. That was all he is. He is nothing. Emotions are not welcome. Friendship is foreign. We are here only to serve Lord Danzo, and to help Lord Danzo help the Leaf Village. Whether they want our help or not.


End file.
